


Uchikawa

by Tarlatana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Character(s), Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Tier, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlatana/pseuds/Tarlatana
Summary: Uchikawais a small restaurant. It doesn't really stand out, blue capony and all. But since it's the place they've been coming to since they met each other, it's filled with memories.





	1. First impression

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Miltsalt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksalt) for beta-reading this and also the reader should thank them too :'D Trust me on this.
> 
> I'm really excited about publishing in English for the first time in my life and about this two characters that just... stole my fucker heart in 3 or less panels. The Flash Tier was so fun to do.
> 
> "Good if and when brief, is twice good."

When Aran arrived at Uchikawa for the class project, his classmate was already at the table. He heard the owner’s welcome as the kid looked into his eyes and nodded.

Not like Aran couldn’t work with a silent partner, but it was always so awkward when he couldn’t joke around because they would receive a wide eye look instead of a smile…

He holds a sigh, politely greeted him as he sat in front of him, asked how they should start and ordered their food.

When they parted, Aran was sure they had no common things they could talk about.


	2. First connection

“Woah, this is the best!!” He heard senpai on the table next to them.

It was Kita’s idea to come here. He had almost forgotten about this place. He was next to him, looking at Aran’s bowl.

“Looks like you are not injured.”

“Eh?”

“You do so much better at practice, I thought something happened to your hands.”

“Ah! I didn’t expect the coach to let us play in the first practice match.”

“You have a powerful spike. You just need to learn how to direct it.”

They just won, senpai was treating them and Aran couldn’t help start laughing.


	3. Honesty

Ten minutes after their drinks arrived, they were still silent. Aran was frowning. He looked so upset, so very angry, and Shinsuke didn’t even know why they were here in the first place.

Lightning flashed through the window and Ojiro’s eyes seemed to focus again. He was looking at Shinsuke’s hands. He realised that he was tapping the table.

“Sorry for wasting your time. We should head back now.”

Shinsuke blinked, surprised.

“No. I’m sorry I don’t know what to say. This is the first time someone wants me to keep them company after we lost.”

Ojiro smiled faintly.


	4. The twins

Ojiro was still looking at him and snorting now and then. It was making Shinsuke feel more curious than awkward.

“What.”

“Nothing. It’s just the first time I actually see that the twins speachless. You totally shut their mouths.”

“I didn’t treat them any different from the senpai.”

Ojiro burst out laughing, moving his head from side to side whilst murmuring to himself.

“But they totally look up to you. Looks like they’d do anything you tell them to.”

Ojiro looked at him, eyes wide.

“No.”

“You’re their big bro.”

“I’m not becoming their babysitter.”


End file.
